the run aways
by annabeth27
Summary: the tributes of the 78 hunger games have began but what are the tribute planing well they try and make katnis and peetas kids go in or katniss and peeta go in. i suck at sumarys rated T for alot of kissing
1. Chapter 1

"new story about the hunger games yey ok this well hard to write don't hate me cause there is to much

or not enough detail"

Katniss pov

so me and Peeta are at the reaping waiting for this years "offering"or as i say kids who well get killed two days in oh there drawing. Effie draws the girl and says the name amber falitic and now the boy Morgan passion oh no those are both 18 year old's damn we probably wont last a day. Effie starts to say random thing introduces me and Peeta to this years tributes.

blah blah blah me and Amber start to talk i tell her about Cinna and tell her what to do with the career tributes then Peeta and Morgan come in and we ask them if they want to be trained alone or together and they say quickly together Taylo and Rue run in our kids that are screaming because Taylo has a sword and not plastic one so i pick him up and take the sword out of his hands and let him down and they run off to the play car.

I excuse them. Amber asks how can she get a weapon... quick. then the most odd thing ever is ask how we both made it thourgh with the star-cross lovers thing we tell them when Morgan is going up and she is going down kiss but and since they are both 18 they can kiss for about 10 seconds. then they say they are in love. which is great i guess but is they are annoying i'll be cranky since i already have two kids and all but still one year in the games they girl tribute some how ran away and a traner took her place and caue of that the district won. i think it wa district four or something i think but anyways if they both go in me and peeta well take there palce.

"end of chapter one (::) cookie! yey my cookie no one eat it grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr ok guys im wirting out of my heart for this about eveything so it well stay the plot but chapters well be short or long"


	2. not sure what i will call it yet

"new chapter oh and guy please reveiw NO ONE HAS :( im to sad to write the thrid chapter if you dont oh and plus il make katniss and peeta die i have that power two hahahahaha"

Amber pov

So Morgan what are you good at asked Katniss. Morgan answers with one word, knife. then she asks me and answer witrh bow and arrows and she says good choce and then an avox girl comes and pours water in cups for us and i say thank you man i need a hobby so i leave and go in my room then i see the bathroom its way diffrent then the ones in districk 12 and all then my tv turns on randomly which scared me a liltle at Effies vocie saying my name and then i hear crying its my liltle sister annabelle and my mom running to her and carrying her away to calm her down then Morgan's name is called and then there is silence and our sign is shown we shake hands i start to cry and then Rue barges in and hugs me and says its time for dinner.

we walk out and she shows me the dineing car with an asortments that i cant name. so i take a bit of everything. Katniss says its good to eat tonight well how much i eat so i take two pieces of everything then i acounter the meat now im going all out,peeta and katniss laugh. i sit and dig in and effie starts to lecture me so i sit up saright and eat "correctly".

then me and morgan start to aruge about stupid stuff.

im better at thoring knifes than you

no your not

yes i am

no you not

yes i am

no and plus im better at archery than you

did you go there

yes, yes i did

il destory you in the arena

NO YOU WONT I WILL

then katniss picthed in dont talk about that now OK

we ignore her

1 hour later

ok guys time for bed said peeta

ok! we say back and walk to our rooms well meant to be but morgan follows me to my room but morgan this is my room. oh yeah he repilled back and walks away.

"end of chapter sorry about the arrguement its that i started to get writers block a bit so i did that so i could think thanks and reveiw (::)"


End file.
